The Death of my District
by HestiaRue14
Summary: This is a One shot about how Prim was feeling the night district twelve was bombed. It is entirely in her POV. I hope that you all enjoy this story. i would really appreciate it if you read it.


As soon as the TV went dark we knew something was wrong. A sense of anxiety filled me as I thought of my sister. What were the chances that she was still alive, that I would be able to see her again? I had no idea what was happening to her right now right now.

The last image I had of my beloved Katniss was her loading an arrow into her bow and shooting it into the force field that surrounded the arena that was her prison. I witnessed an explosion like none I've ever seen before. The very earth seemed to explode upwards as the trees in the jungle like forest burst into flames before my eyes.

That was when the screen went black. I was sitting on the couch with my mother. Her eyes stared at the dark screen she seemed so unsure of what was happening. It was like the demon that plagued her right after my father died had returned. I moved closer to my mom. She had promised Katniss that she wouldn't let the grief take over her. That she would fight it. I intended to hold her to her word.

I shook Mom and asked her in a strong voice what we needed to do. This act seemed to shake her from her state of shock. I repeated my question in an urgent voice.

"Mom, what should we do?"

At that moment I saw a whole new side of my Mom, she looked so unsure of herself. She began to stammer

"Umm I...umm...don't.."

Before she could answer my question, someone knocked on the door. It was a forceful urgent sort of knock. I quickly jumped of the couch and ran to the door. Maybe this person knew something about what was going on.

I flung open the intricately carved wooden front door, so different than the door on our old rundown house in the seam. Behind the door lay the one person who could make this all right. It was Gale Hawthorn.

"What's going on Gale?" I asked in a pleading desperate voice.

"I'm not sure Prim but we have to go now get your mother"

I was confused by my sisters oldest friends words, where did we need to go and why? I may have been confused but Gales tone was so urgent and commanding that I listened to him without question. I called to my mother who was still sitting on the couch. My voice cut through the now silent house.

"Mom come here now it's Gale"

I heard my Mother quickly jump off the couch and run to the door way.

"What is it Gale" She said breathlessly  
>"We need to go now" he stated in the same commanding tone as before.<p>

My mom looked perplexed "What do you mean we have to go?"

"Mrs. Everdeen there's really no time to explain but you have to trust me"

I didn't even blink I trusted Gale wholeheartedly; Katniss was always saying how good his instincts were. If he says we have to go than who am I to disagree

Without saying a word I grabbed onto my mothers hand and led her out the door. Gale looked relieved that we had agreed to come. It was only then that I realized Gale and his family was not the only ones here. There is quite the crowd of people gathered in the streets of victor's village. 

Before I could get a good look at the people before me Gale ran to the front of the crowd and ushered everyone forward.

"Quickly now, we need to get to the meadow"

The crowd began to move forward at an alarming speed nearly everyone was sprinting in the direction of the meadow. Those who weren't walked quickly near the back of the mob.

Before I knew it we had reached the long chain link fence that separated district 12 from the grassy meadow and forest beyond. Gale and a group of strong muscular coal miners pulled down the now harmless barrier. Giving us access to the meadow.

It was then that I saw the hovercrafts materialize over my home. Gale ran over to a log not far away and retrieved two bows and two sheaths of arrows.

He then motioned for us to move forward. After about ten minutes of running we reached a hillside with a lake. Beside it was a small stone hut.

From here we had a clear view of what was going on in the district. I could see fire burning clouds of black noxious looking smoke rose into the air. I turned my head just in time to see the final bomb plummet towards the seam. I could hear the screams of the people who refused to follow us. The agony and desperation in their shrieks could be heard from here.

Houses were crumbling all around the district all of what was once my home seemed to be engulfed in one giant inferno. I knew in my heart there was nothing I could do. I was watching my district die right in front of me and I was powerless to stop it.

I reached towards my mother's hand grasping it tightly in my own. District 12, my home was dead, gone, no more. I had just witnessed the death of my district.

**Ok guys I really hope that you all enjoyed this story. I've been meaning to write it for a while but I never really got around to it. I would really love your feedback on how I did. I really love getting Constructive criticism so please tell me what you thought of my work. **

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE **

**:) **


End file.
